A Familiar And I
by Sawadoot
Summary: If he were asked to recall a certain form it would absolutely be the bird head. The oddest thirst for after-school apple juice, combined with an occasional announcement he was to be eaten. No one ever fell through with those demands, he isn't all that delicious Tsuna suspects. Just like that friends accumulated from a single finger to an entire hand.
1. Gracious, What A Guest!

"I have a friend," Astounding, through the clinking and scraping of plates, an extra helping of carrot so seemingly fond. "He looks a little odd though, I don't really wanna hurt his feelings though so I try really hard."

Perhaps the finest news for Nana. At eight, every child should have at least one or two companions. He will have plenty of friends to depend on in time, Nana doesn't doubt. One is progress after all.

"Oh? Well it's kind to be accepting of others."

Tsuna talks through a mouthful of chicken, "yeah and he's really tall! Super duper tall. I like his hat too,"

Quietly passes him a napkin, amused and yet excited herself. "Do you intend to bring him over to play sometime, love?" Knows he's never enjoyed her friends being the only guests, always inclined to pinch his cheeks or give him a hard candy that he absolutely despised not that it was intended.

Tsuna needs a friend his own age after all.

His eyes are shining so bright they may become light of their own. "Will I! I can't wait for you to meet Reborn!"

A peculiar name. But not uncommon.

Nana forgets after dinner and doesn't remember until the next afternoon. Laying out an after school snack something nags her not to forget an extra plate.

Despite still foggy memory on the reason why, it's set.

And then the tiny knock as every afternoon, and she really should get him some sort of key. On a necklace he can't lose preferably.

The usual arms around her neck for a welcome home hug, only different…..

Off kilter, the room is wildly off kilter and there are legs, only two but they aren't legs of a child. Not Tsuna's little friend. Long, lanky, oddly bent.

"Tsuna…...what is- who _is_ that."

Arms unwind as fast as they can in his excitement to introduce this person he clearly knows, Nana can feel her heart beating so fast she almost yanks him back. Into her arms. Into protection.

Indeed tall. Taller than anyone she's met. Off.

Oh, the head, ducking into their home. All she can see is a veil of ugliness. And though she's tried so very hard as far back as she can remember never to judge a soul based on appearance, the second this… bird headed man tipped his fedora at her and opened his beak revealing tiny rows of sharp teeth followed by a deep "good afternoon."

She screamed.

Clutching the edge of the table until her knuckles were white. Nana screamed and screamed, not able to hear anything over the sound of her own terror.

Tsuna managed to scream louder on the third try, "YOU'RE BEING RUDE TO HIM!"

For some reason this stopped her mid-scream, her mouth closed and eyes shift to her son, huffing. Tsuna is clearly upset but not for the reason he should be but because of her being seemingly unpleasant.

"Mama, he said hello. You shouldn't scream…."

Shouldn't….scream….. Nana stares at him incredulous.

"Tsu, he has a _bird's head_."

"So?" Protectively grabs Reborn's hand much to the bird man's interest. "People can't help it. 'Cause he was born that way."

A sound argument. In light of things, too accepting.

"I apologize for the fright, Mama. I've hardly introduced myself. My name is Reborn."

Nana's eyes shift to Reborn, mouth opening and closing soundlessly floundering for words. Finally, "hello" is all that can really escape. Though a whisper.

He called her Mama. Really….incredible.

She wanted to cry. Scream. Ask her son if he was out of his young little mind bringing something so evil into their home.

Yet she didn't. Watching Tsuna invite him into a seat and pass him a juice box he surely couldn't drink yet attempted to anyhow, Nana could only bring herself to let him stay.

She's never been drunk before but she's so willing to try.

He's clearly a manifestation of evil sitting at her kitchen table drinking apple juice with his beak and a cheap straw. Sitting straight, impeccably mannered as he leans over insisting that Tsuna adjust his own crooked collar that way since the swings or someone will mistake him for an incredibly rude little boy instead of a nice one.

Tsuna needs his own friends.

Be it a creature of darkness or not. She'll learn to set out extra snacks from now on.

* * *

 **This is kind of a dabbling interest so I thought I might as well cross post it here**


	2. What Lovely Hair, And So Much!

The frying pan and straight into the fire is the best way to describe that child, Sawada. Initially he found it to be almost suspicious, a young boy approaching free of all inhibitions, aware of this form yet not the least bit perturbed. Going so far as to ask if he needed directions which invoked a good laugh.

My, he is nothing short of a fool. This was the first thought Reborn managed to form having witnessed not even five minutes after Tsuna invited him to look at his pretty picture book, said boy falling flat on his face though there hadn't been anything to cause his stumble in the first place.

He's clumsy, and far too slow in many ways. But oh, it was the intuition that piqued interest.

It wasn't a form of intuition this child kept for himself though. It was reserved for others. He knows when someone is about to trip or befall a happy moment, perhaps tragedy upon closer inspection. An accident waiting to happen could predict other future accidents.

So Reborn, for the sake of all his boredom here, concluded sticking around Tsuna who is undoubtedly cursed with misfortune could prove to be interesting. He's kind to a fault, but it's a little refreshing- though he never would admit that to a single soul or soulless however.

He likes the afternoon juice boxes Mama sets out. They do nothing for his outrageous appetite but taste comfortable enough. It makes the humans happy, he can feel their warmth. It feels repulsive. Not exactly in the worst way. Only sour enough to cause his ruffled feathers.

"Hey so- you're considered handsome by your friends, right?"

Human years fly fast, this human child is ten or so he is told. All it took was a blink, years never drag on as earth does.

"...what is that to imply, are you saying I'm _not_ dazzling?"

Tsuna stares back at him, unfazed. "I wouldn't say dazzling fits but I guess you look nice in your own way," He wants to squash this gnat of a child right here and now. "But you seem like that form a lot. I've only seen you change once y'know, so does that mean your friends like that one most?"

"It wouldn't matter to myself whether I were to have friends who approve or despise. It feels comfortable and that's certainly well enough. Options are limited on your plane of existence, foolish child." The irritating gurgle of an empty juice box attempting to be drained further.

"So… are you saying they like it or that you don't even have friends to like it?"

"What I'm expressing to you, is that I am unable to care for something so ridiculous-"

"Reborn has no friends, so sad."

Tsuna gets the silently promised smack over the head this time. Not that he hadn't deserved it in the first place.

"That was rude." He mutters, rubbing the aching back of his skull. Making quick work of snatching Reborn's juice box and taking a big sip, not that there was an attempt to stop him.

"You happen to be far too cheeky for a runt."

Tsuna mutters what Reborn knows are silent curses directed at him into his straw but what good would such spite do against a nightmare such as himself. His very existence relies on grudges, curses and utter hatred. If any affect they would strengthen him rather than bring misfortune.

The opportunity arises and he kicks the leg of Tsuna's chair scaring said Tsuna into silence.

Only for a brief moment.

The usual chatter resumes between occasional bites of cracker. Crumbs spill every which way as a result. Human children are utterly _stupid_. To say the least.

So why exactly did he remain here?

Simple, though he doesn't necessarily need to eat mortal food, the sort Mama prepares is almost irresistible to a standard. That being the first and secondly human children were in fact good entertainment for borish days. Even managing the element of surprise every blue moon.

Tsuna is a child who refuses to pet any dog for fear of losing two or three fingers but would willingly eat food straight off the floor of a public establishment without flinching. Granted neither of those things strike him as brave or once again- smart. But human bravery is a circus all its own. And Tsuna is going to be the one who kills himself before anything has a chance to snatch him prior.

"...is this mockery?"

Easily bent fingers, quickly snapped to mentally note, are attempting to shove a cracker directly into his beak. Reborn knows what he's thinking,

About that household pet. The parrots who talk for the amusement of their keepers alone. Which he most certainly is not.

"You're...so boring…."

He blinks. Humans aren't normally the type who refer to nightmares boring, humans typically would sell their very souls in order to experience a thrill of basic energy coursing through manifestations.

"You have such ill mannerisms, Tsuna."

Oh, Lal.

Said demon herself appears within three flat seconds of mention. Room rumbling, wafting incense. She's tiny actually, significantly smaller than Tsuna. A result of maintaining such a form at her lower level that hadn't quite reached its peak. Hair every which way for the brisk speed she arrived.

It's kind of amusing..

Lal isn't entertaining, she doesn't appreciate amusement.

Instead of a proper greeting she slams her fist on the table, glancing up with a slightly out of focus gaze to take in the surroundings of Nana's kitchen then realize she has completely obliterated three of the dried items in the path of her fist into a fine powder. Humans are quite ugly, only now does she understand that. Such are these unfortunate first thoughts.

"Reborn,"

"Yes?"

"...what might you be doing?"

"Taking a snack break."

Her face is red, the atmosphere is dark, room is suddenly an unbearable blast of heat. If she could manage she might have considered going straight for his force of being. Because of this absolute, words pray she never utter such a name, running off per usual there wasn't even the time to discuss what they had specifically arranged a _meeting_ for. But,

"Why is that awful thing gawking at me?!" The room mellows to pink.

"Don't tell me you're scared of a human child?" Reborn enjoys this more than anyone in the situation could possibly comprehend. He feels familiar warm skin touch his cold hand because naturally Tsuna would snake his hand into one of his own during times of uncertainty, threading their fingers together disgustingly intimate. Lal was plenty to be uncertain of seeing as how she beat their kitchen table first thing upon arriving.

"I assure you that I most certainly am _not_." It doesn't take her long to regain composure. After all a proud soldier is level headed though futakuchi-onna only devour but not rightly enough to lack regimen specifically.

"I'm not strong." Tsuna says in a hushed tone. She glares at him and he only stares back.

"Well I know that-"

"Then would you care to join us?"

" _NO_."

Lal settled down in a vacant seat anyhow after some persuading and a minor offering of juice which is stated proudly to have caught the fancy of Reborn.

"You should know better than to ditch your friend." Tsuna is quite possibly on his fifth juice, Reborn suddenly taking note to develop a cutoff point knowing Mama surely will be displeased. Considering there was no way to finish dinner if all empty space in his stomach were filled with apple juice.

"Enough of those. And Lal is in no way a friend to me."

Lal is contemplating quietly, sipping her strange new beverage. Oddly enjoyable.

"I would rather be erased entirely than be any sort of a friend to Reborn."

Tsuna gasps, indignant. "That's so petty."

Eyebrows quirk in response from both eldritch guests. Only in a sense for Reborn however considering he has none. "Petty?"

"If you won't even try to get along that makes you bad. And bad people don't have friends. Especially spirits who are cruel to each other."

Lal sputters, "We are not spiri-"

The kitchen entrance clatters. Nana stands there with three plastic grocery bags in one hand, purse on the floor where it slipped from her other. Another look of pure dread to see not only Reborn but behold a dead woman sitting at the table. Her son comfortably between the two.

"Mama, you're back! This is Reborn's friend, her name is Lal."

As Tsuna scrambled from his seat to envelope her into their routine bear hug Lal flashed her a look she thought to be sickening.

Oh what was to become of her only son.

* * *

 **For clarification Lal is about canon arcobaleno size while Tsuna is a little below average size for a ten year old child. Reborn is the size of a grown adult. Therefore we have some interesting size differences across the Sawada snack time table**


	3. You're A Bickering Fool

"You aren't very kind…"

Weighty fool. "I'm of demonic nature."

"That's no excuse."

Pausing for a look of sheer disbelief. If he had maintained brows in this form they would be nearly touching by now seeing as how his entire face seemed to crease. Beak agape but hardly noticeable.

All that escapes is a hostile _"what?"_

Tsuna is staring him down. Hands shoved inside the fleece pockets of his oversized jacket. Determined to have an upper hand on this nightmare of all things he thought he could win- _honestly?_

Reborn still towers over him. The only difference is Tsuna having become a whole four feet nearly half at thirteen. The years still spin and unwind themselves. He's known Reborn most his years while for Reborn it was hardly any time at all.

Enough to prod at each other until it relapsed into arguement.

"Controlling your actions-"

"Is a fundamental of mankind."

Tsuna eyes him up and down. As if evaluating such things. Maybe even stalling for Lal to appear as she often does. They'd become close enough to friends that she spent considerable time in the Sawada household. Watching shows with Nana or discussing tactics over their snack table of three.

"So, you're saying what you are- has no morals?" Dragging the heel of his sneaker across the floor it squeaks awfully making Reborn irritated once more.

"If that were the case I'd have gobbled you first chance. You really make my head hurt so much. Explaining all these things." Impatience is shown in little fidgets.

"Then summarize it." The corners of Tsuna's mouth twitch slightly into what can only be a hardly formed smirk. They're gravitating towards dangerous territory now. "Dumb it down for me won't you?"

"No amount of that would reach your level of understanding anyhow."

"That's to say you won't even attempt to try. Because you're okay with letting me live in ignorance. I'm blind to these things and it's all your fault." He really ought to shut his mouth.

Reborn considers allowing him a glance at the 'wonders' of his realm but immediately decides against it. Tsuna only knows a handful of nightmares now not including himself and Lal but it would be mentally compromising for him to see this realm.

A traumatized child is no fun.

"I have different fundamental laws. Laws that if you were observing all these years might be very clear. But since your mind is always an underground tunnel I find no reason to share with you my innermost resolve." Reborn is either egging him on or being perfectly blunt.

It grates on his nerves.

"All I hear is squawking-"

 _" What."_

"You're squawking away like a common bird, Reborn."

What a thing to say. What bravery. Reborn is going to squash him like a beetle. **"How dare you."** Had you ever seen an entire house shake and groan your eyes might have gone wide as Tsuna's just now. Practically bulging as the living room rattled. Nervously glancing at the expensive china clinking together on the mantel.

 **"I am not a creature anywhere near resemblance to your witless birds."**

The big voice. Only used in times of critical dominance. Depending on severity of the thoughtless underhanded comment, Tsuna might be shaken for days.

"Fine… _fine_! I lied you're a…...uh…" He's attempting to find anything his mind would let him focus on instead of sweaty hands. "Ethereal- um."

The china becomes louder.

" _I don't know_ but you _aren't_ a mindless creature okay! I take it back!" Tsuna feels he might scream. Or spill lunch on their carpet. This hissy fit needs to stop. It did.

"Good. Now that you've learned we won't be hearing any more of that from now on." That was one way to gain the upper hand in a somewhat important lesson regarding his addressment. Must be nice to have the sheer strength to win.

"That's not even fair, Reborn." He's on his knees hovering above their carpet that no longer spins. Except it's his head that is still spinning and Tsuna wishes there were a way to become immune. "You used your power for a forced win."

"It isn't my fault children are impossibly weak. You've only got yourself to blame for not strengthening your mind." Sharp little teeth peek from his beak when it opens in a jeer. Scraggly fingers adjusting his brim.

"That's dumb." He relapses into silence afterwards however. Taking new interest in laying across their carpet in the most spread out pose he could manage while remaining comfortable. Spontaneous nap time.

"Hy rvrbn." Tsuna lifts his face from where he'd been laying on his arm after some time. The first part muffled. "Have you ever met a nightmare that turns into plants?"

"No. Why? Don't go near it." Reborn swipes up the remote from the coffee table that Tsuna's hand is groping around for. Ignoring his sound of protest as he flips through channels.

"I didn't I mean- I wasn't going to anyway. I'm just curious." Buries his face back into his arms seeing how Reborn would probably watch something boring.

"Why is this coming to my attention just now? It's not as if you need to worry about meeting one." His eyes are glued to the tv. Clicking endlessly for anything good.

"Oh, well. I think I made one angry at me."

Clicking stops and lands on some sitcom whose grating laugh track is turned down suddenly. Tsuna can't see Reborn from his resting place but he can sure feel his eyes boring holes into the top of his skull. Any stronger and there would be a tunnel through his head.

"Oh? How did you manage that?"

As he thought. Human children are utter fools. This is most likely the cost of entertainment. Now he's going to have to handle a brat's quarrel. Tsuna would snicker at the fact he just knows Reborn is rubbing his temples in frustration but he did prefer to keep his head after all.

Who knows when he might need it.

* * *

 **it's leading up i swear i s we ar. Reborn is still extra and Tsuna still has no human friends to this date**


	4. What Truly Occupies Your Time?

**You changed the rules, you blurred the lines. And he scribbles them over for you with a blue crayon. A guilty smile not knowing what for but clear in his intentions. He wound his fingers around your soulless being and gave you a fraction of resemblance to one.**

 **He cradles that fraction in a viselike grip. But he doesn't even know,**

 **His inexperienced hands are breaking it. You're breaking. You don't feed off of love.**

 **Rage.**

 **Grief.**

 **Hatred.**

 **All intense emotions you need to live. Driving those to madness so you may feed. And yet, you're eating poison from a little boy's hand so willingly. Foolhardy.**

Reborn hunches over the Sawada kitchen counter slowly nursing his third coffee. For a bitter substance it isn't bitter enough. And neither is the festering trouble that grows inside his little friend.

Staring at him from across the adjoined living room. Book in one hand, permanent marker poised in the other. Reborn knows he's been doing this for quite some time already. He does wish to be left alone with his crushed beans.

"What?"

Tsuna jumps as he knew would happen. An open book to festering suspicion. He closes his book as if Reborn couldn't float over and find the exact page within a fifteen second limit.

"You know. For all this time I've known you. You're a terrible liar even when you aren't necessarily speaking. Bring that here."

Tsuna groans. Heaves himself over the side of the couch only to hit carpeted floor. Lying there for a good minute. It wouldn't buy much time however and he seems to know that because he lifts himself up. Shuffling over to the kitchen island where Reborn currently sits.

Reborn opens his palm. Tsuna grudgingly drops it. Hovering over his shoulder, waiting to swoop in with the intention of reclaiming it.

Thus the nerve wracking confrontation of spindly fingers sifting through pages upon pages of inked drawings. Ranging from very crude to eventually smooth, if not detailed.

"Is this research?"

"Yeah. You ought to laugh." Tsuna really does expect him to laugh. What with his lack of artistic ability and insatiable curiosities. Lal or Reborn, the rest. He really does wish to know more about him. After all they know nearly everything of his kind down to narrowing the number of hairs on his head. "I'm curious."

Reborn's eyes are fixated on the neat little marker sketch of himself. Peculiar arch of his feet and spiny legs to his wispy hairs Tsuna often wants to touch. Only to see if they were soft as they look. "I never said anything of it being laughable."

Tsuna's eyes are boring holes into his skin. "I'm also somewhat curious."

Eyes shift from shock to disbelief to a bit of hopeful doubt. "Really?"

One claw-like finger taps the sketch. Drawing Tsuna's attention to it. Now he isn't one to trust Reborn's roundabout words usually. But wasn't this just too convenient as a way of killing time. Even he knows that even if the interest isn't genuine his nightmare of a friend isn't opposed to small adventures.

"Yes. Why do you wish to know these things?" That same finger grazes down the page, landing on messily jotted notes on the sides and bottom.

"I find them interesting," Tsuna pulls up a stool beside the much larger beast. "Such as your eating habits. I know you don't need our food and frankly a lot of it is terrible tasting for you, yeah?" He takes Reborn's silence as a cue to continue.

"So you feed off only the strongest negative emotions or desires. Things that would drive one to kill another or even oneself for. But you don't _need_ that as an enjoyable practice or anything? You swallow those things to regulate a balance in your power, at least I think? And you've never eaten such things with your mouth like one would imagine. It gets absorbed." It's Reborn's turn to bore eyes into his skull. "I'm interested in these things is all."

"I see." If he were a fraction surprised it would certainly be due to all of this boy's observations. Since when had he been watching so closely? "And? What of the others."

"Well, Lal feeds off physical food regardless. Her second mouth is always gobbling our things. But she never eats too much in front of me so I'm not sure."

Tsuna looks to see Reborn writing actual words into his observation book. This is so surreal.

"Partly true. Actually Lal is a mixture of both. Negative energy fuels her strength. Physical food satisfies her hunger. It isn't the need to survive so much as the settling it gives her stomach."

"Oh! I see." Tsuna too is writing the book, on the opposite blank page. A messy doodle of what he presumes to be a black cloud and a sandwich next to his new facts.

The next thirty minutes were a calm fact correction and idea swap. Quiet mornings has become scarce. And soon the book is hastily stuffed into his school bag. Realizing he was running late Tsuna excuses himself to sloppily tie laces, stumbling out the front door with an untucked shirt.

Spilling some papers on his way out. A charm was amongst them.

Now, Reborn knows that those flimsy little things wouldn't do a damned thing to even slow him the tiniest fraction. As he turns it over in his hands, thoughts wrack his empty skull at miles per a minute.

Tsuna has no reason to be warding him off. So then,

Who exactly is he trying to protect himself from.

Perhaps after his fourth cup of Espresso he might make his first visit to Namimori Middle. After all his third cup is now lukewarm and he did urge for some action every now and then.

A leisurely stroll might be good for this worn out form.

Maybe a bit of trouble at their expense. He laughs at the thought, cupping fingers around a burning hot coffee pot.

* * *

 **bitch gonna have it coming to them that's all i've got**


	5. Sing Me A Tune If You Wish It

**ahhbn yeah it's been a lil bit but i'm trying to update? maybe? this chapter is slightly confusing because of plot building**

* * *

Their voice is always unsettling an equivalent to nails dragging down the chalkboard. Tsuna is wary of them and shudders at just the thought of exchanging words alone. But recently, nearly everything escalates Tsuna's fear so much that he doesn't exactly fear Mochida any longer. In fact he knows Kensuke finds him an easy target for praise; by swooping in to correct his everything. And there are worse people or rather- nightmares. Actually, he isn't sure if this person is a nightmare or some kind of Yokai from old stories. For whatever reason they too have it out for him. So when Kensuke makes a jab about his gloomy appearance he decides lying his head on the desk helps to better think.

Words have always grappled around for some sort of leverage. But what stung even more than those were the nails that dug into his arm yesterday, viciously. Had they always been classmates? Nagging thoughts pester at Tsuna babbling on if that were the case then he would have noticed something so hostile earlier on. Uneasy theories formulate in a never ending spiral but Tsuna only vaguely remembers offering them half his lunch once so then were they angered for being pitied?

For outwardly no reason he can't tell Reborn these things. Even this morning when his throat closed up over their surprisingly pleasant chat. Did he pull the wrong string? Or pack the wrong charm? Tsuna's bag is crammed with them so there's bound to be even one that will protect him. Intuition tells him he'll need them. And being precautious as he is Tsuna was more than happy to comply.

"Gh.." Won't they hurry it up already?

 _Oh-_

 _Could_ they read his subconscious? He hopes not all the while feeling queasy. It seems unbearably stuffy regardless of the fact every classroom window is open. The air is too heavy. He raises his hand; this is what they want, isn't it.

" _Yes_ , Sawada?" Their current homeroom teacher doesn't seem all too pleased with Tsuna suddenly shooting his hand up mid air in the middle of her explanation as to why a specific formula applies to their daily lives and he can't blame her.

"I'm feeling unwell," Heat creeps up his shoulders. "May I be excused to visit the infirmary?"

All eyes on him. _God- of all things._ A slow, decisive,"you may."

Tsuna gives her a grateful nod as he shuffles from his desk, stumbling to the door, legs heavy as concrete, he wants to know how things became this way. Wandering along the empty halls, leaning all his weight against cold metal lockers for support his trembling legs refuse to provide despite these things his arms shake almost violently as well-

Oh, the flu?

But Tsuna doesn't _feel_ terribly sick it's only that- his body, something is wrong and he almost gives in to let painfully heavy legs buckle beneath him and sink onto grainy, unswept floors covered in sneaker scuffs and a lost wrapper or three. But Tsuna won't. Because something is awfully wrong. They want this and he can't risk becoming caught up in whatever the alternate realm has in store.

A steel water fountain covered in stains became a perfect rest stop, Tsuna can hear the sound of his shoes scuffing the floors like a steady, unyielding rhythm. Attempting to regulate his shallow breathing as a way to maintain some sort of normalcy.

 _I'm going to be eaten._

But they've never been able to touch him before if Tsuna's suspicions are correct. Even the way partially blooming branches shake and tremble at the breeze seem to carry warnings. "Shit," If he were to drop to a crawl at least- "Shit, shit, shit, shit, _shit!_ " His arms are desperately raking up the hall like a madman spilling profanities from his mouth, crawling along the ground on most likely bruised knees.

Tsuna can hardly move, and it's achingly slow pulling himself across the ground. Grungy tile is now burning hot instead of cool. He can't tell, through heaving attempts to breathe, if everything is overreaction or he's been transported to a personal hell. Body frozen; lying there with his left cheek pressed to his flattened hand, maybe he's dying? _I'm absolutely dead._

The burning he can hardly withstand suddenly recedes causing his body to jolt and shudder violently as mismatched tile grows cold once again. Through a haze of frantic words and jumbled phrases Tsuna reaches towards them blindly, to whoever they may be, "don' eat m'..." Cotton filled ears are suddenly deaf to any reply and he can only wonder why the fuck Reborn never shows up at times like this before giving in to an unpleasant sleep.

* * *

Over the equivalent of another three cups of coffee that Reborn seems to be drinking directly from the pot, having abandoned his stained mug in the nearly empty sink, he feels a twinge of guilt but just barely existent. Any research requires observation and patience. Though it'd be quite amusing to stomp on this landmine early and watch their face curl back into an unbridled rage- as usual, it might be a nice testing bed for what Tsuna actually could do.

Any hint of power to none Reborn does like interesting developments. After all kids need to handle themselves sometimes and it isn't as if Tsuna had been about to die. He sloshes the remaining lukewarm coffee around in the Sawada's nearly empty pot. Paying a visit to school after finishing this off is okay.

"He's in capable hands anyhow." Reborn mumbles this into the glass, making his voice amusingly louder and taking more long swigs. And so begins his three part opera once again, jarring the Sawada family kitchen.

* * *

 **tsuna found dead in miami**


End file.
